Isla Nublar
InGen Island File: '''Isla Nublar Status: Abandoned, restricted, and '''uninhabitable Volcanic Eruption Meaning: "Cloud Island" Size: 22 square miles Known incidents: Jurassic Park incident (1993), the Indominus Incident (2015), and 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event (2018) Distance from Mainland: 120 miles Country: Costa Rica Affiliation: InGen Masrani Global Corporation Isla Nublar was a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica, 87 miles east of the Muertes Archipelago. The island has a surface of 77 square kilometers (30 square miles) with mountain ridges which created varied ecological niches.1 The island was intended to be the site of Jurassic Park, a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. The park was closed and abandoned before it could open due to multiple containment breaches, but was later reclaimed and successfully served as the site of a new tourist park, Jurassic World, which opened to the public in 2004. After over ten years of successful operation, another containment breach by the Indominus rex resulted in the destruction of the park and the abandonment of its dinosaurs. After the accident in 2015, the island's volcano, Mt. Sibo roared to life, threatening to destroy all the living things on the island. the Dinosaur Protection Group were planing to rescue the majority of the islands species. During the subsequent eruption, however, a team of mercenaries hired by Eli Mills recovered many species of dinosaurs, including the original T-Rex and Blue. The island was subsequently abandon and all the remaining dinosaurs that weren't rescued went extinct and with the only survivors are the pterosaurs, and marine reptiles. History For thousands of years, the Island was the home of a tribe of Bribri-people tribe that called themselves Tun-Si (Water Men). It is said that at the time, the island was called Guá-Si (meaning "Water House", or, "House beyond Water"). The Tribe were mostly fisherman and for peace on the island. Nonetheless, from the sixteenth century onward, many of the Tun-Si had to leave the island. Their presence on the island was terminated in the early 1980s by the InGen corporation. InGen was searching for a tropical island to build a dinosaur zoo and Isla Nublar met the requirements. This zoo would eventually be called "Jurassic Park". InGen was searching for a tropical island to build a dinosaur zoo and Isla Nublar met the requirements. But after an incident involving a worker died at the "claws" of a raptor, Hammond had sent for an endorsement group, including Alan Grant, Ellie Salter, and Ian Malcolm. During a tropical storm, Nedry hacked into InGen and uploaded a virus that shut down the power and unleashed the dinosaur population onto the people on the island. In the end, 13 people, including Nedry, had died and all dinosaurs on the island were unleashed and all survivors were sworn to secrecy, although Malcolm went against this and tried to reveal what had happened only to become an outcast, and the island was kept from the public for years, until the San Diego Incident, although some people confused the two islands as one. In 1994, an InGen clean-up team went to the island to perform an analysis of the incident and record the current state of the island's dinosaur inhabitants. Their report, published in 1996, documented the state of the park and noted that while animal numbers were reduced, a relatively stable ecosystem had been established. They also recorded they had discovered the remains of adolecsent Velociraptors (suggesting the presence of a sustained population on the island) and the presence of Compsognathus, a species bred on Isla Sorna but which had never been transported to Isla Nublar (it was suggested they hopped between islands via cargo ships). The dubious legal status of the island ensured the Isla Nublar population remained relatively undisturbed until the early 2000s when the Masrani Group began construction of Jurassic World. Sometime after the events of Jurassic Park III, Simon Masrani, the new CEO of InGen following John Hammond's passing, built a new, much larger dinosaur theme park, and Jurassic World, in the southern part of Isla Nublar. The park started off with 8 species of dinosaurs that possibly came from the original park, such as the Tyrannosaurus rex, but over the years the number of species on the island grew to 20, both through cloning and transporting animals from Isla Sorna (the ecosystem of which had been irrevocably damaged by Masrani illegally cloning undocumented species such as the Spinosaurus and releasing them on the island). Many of the buildings of the old park, like the Visitor Center6, are still on the island, but are overgrown by the jungle and inaccessible to park guests. The park opened with over 90,000 visitors in 2005 but by 2015, visitor count went to 20,000 tourists a day. During Jurassic World Masrani bred new species each few years like Sinoceratops, Dimorphodon, Pteranodon, and many other species. The I.B.R.I.S. project (Short for Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) was a program to study the intelligence of raptors, first conceived in 2007 and began major development in 2012. The plan, when it began with a "nublar raptor referred to as SUBJECT V-2, was for it to be an attraction for Jurassic World when there was a set of raptors that were fully trained, similar to how some zoos have trained seals or trained wolves/lions/tigers but when, much later, it was found that the raptors could form complex bonds and follow the orders of their established "alpha", ingen mercenires like Vic Hoskins wanted to instead control the Velociraptors in training so that they can be used in military operations, thinking about using them in places like the middle east, replacing thousands of troops with what he saw as "Perfect, obediant killers". But despite the arrogance of Hoskins, the project did indeed show some promising signs. In 2008, the project bred 4 raptor hatchlings from their original SUBJECT V-2 '''specimen, then they took the eggs to an ingen nursery and once they hatched, they were assigned to ex-navy man by the name of Owen Grady As soon as they hatched, they imprinted on owen and ever since, he raised them as their father figure, he formed a sort of family bond, meaning that Owen is the only human that the raptors trusted as the case is that any other human that falls into their training pit, the raptor will very likely kill them, only Owen has enough of the raptors trust to make them hesistate in their tracks, but even though he was techically their "alpha" his experice with training predators reminds him that he must never let his guard down, he must always assurt his dominance as pack alpha, one wrong move and the raptors would lash out and attack him. For ten years, this park was a booming success, receiving thousands of victors every day from all over the world, but as time passed people began to slowly grow complacent with live dinosaurs existing in the modern world. And as you can imagine this caused a gradual decline in public interest, and desperate times call for desperate measures. So eventually, InGen's corporate funders felt that advances in genetic modification could allow them to meet the demands of the public wanting a dinosaur that meets the idea of "BIGGER, LOUDER, MORE TEETH" This lead to the creation of the Hybrid called: "Indominus Rex", but because of it being raised in captivity, it went sociopathic and wrecked havoc around the park, leading to the park to be once again shut down and abandoned by the humans. Several months after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominous Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. The dinosaur populations were decreasing on Isla Nublar and if that wasn’t bad enough the island is a ticking time bomb soon Mount Sibo will erupt in late 2018 taking out every dinosaur on the planet allowing the Dinosaur Protection Group planned to save few from the island. '''Location and Geography Isla Nublar has the shape of a reversed teardrop. There is continual range of highlands along the western coast of the island, called the Western Ridge.2 Velvet green cliffs and cascading waterfalls plummeting into deep, narrow valleys. From these mountains, one or more rivers stream to the eastern part of the island. The northern part of the island is also very mountainous. This part is also very volcanic. One of the most impressive mountains on the island is called Mount Sibo. It is called after the main deity of the Tun-Si tribe. He was believed to have created the Earth. The mountain itself has the shape of a house and the natives believed that the animals of the world had built it. Isla Nublar is 10°, 24 minutes, 52 seconds North and 94°, 7 minutes, 3 seconds West.3 The contours of the island are covered with high mountain and volcanic terrain. In the North, Mount Sibo rises to 627m above sea level. In the South there are fumaroles escaping plumes of volcanic gas: hydrogen sulphide and carbon gases such as carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide that form colorless but toxic cushions on the floor. Most of the island is covered by forests, even if they give way to plains concentrated especially around the gigantic artificial lake which is located in the center of the island. The latter is fed by two rivers that originate upstream of the rock massifs of the island and which cross from west to east before finishing in the ocean. The center of the island is also the seat of infrastructure Jurassic Park with the visitors center for example. Isla Nublar is seamount, a volcanic upthrusting of rock from the ocean floor; however, that description does not quite fit. The island of Hawaii was formed the same way. The heat that is still produced from the old volcano provides geothermal power to the park's electricity generating systems; because of this the island is still hot in some areas and often even hot under foot. The island lies covered in fog due to this heat and the prevailing currents. The climate is tropical, with dense jungles and two rivers running across the island to the East & Northern Coasts. The island is described in the novels as being tear drop shaped, thicker at the north than at the south. The island measures 8 miles long and 3 miles wide at the widest point, making about a total area size of about 22 square miles. There also is a large lake to the north and massive aviary toward the center of the island. The highest peak of the island is roughly about 2,100 feet. The island is close to, but not a part of an island chain which according to the movie,was originally called "Las Cinco Muertes" ("The Five Women"), but, in the story, in recent years danger from the dinosaurs gave the islands a bad reputation among fishermen and the name was distorted to "Las Cinco Muertes" ("The Five Deaths"). A large, man-made lake stretches through the middle of the island.The jungle river runs for miles along the interior of the island. A stream runs near the path to Hammond's Bungalow. fumes from the south are present. The island has a poor harbor; there is no defending storm barrier. The western coast of Isla Nublar is very rough and mountainous. Velvet green cliffs and cascading waterfalls plummeting into deep, narrow valleys. From these mountains one or more rivers stream to the eastern part of the island. The northern part of the island is mostly jungle with Mount Sibo being the only mountain/volcano in an area. But recently this part of the also very volcanic. One of the most impressive mountains on the island is called Mount Sibo. It is called after the main deity of Nima's tribe. Isla Nublar is mostly a tropical jungle but Isla Nublar has grasslands, forests, woodlands, swamps, marshes, savannas, lakes, clouds forests, rivers, lagoons, water holes, Jurassic Park, and Jurassic World ruins. Ecology The ecosystem of Isla Nublar post Jurassic World was considerably more unstable than previously, largely due to the presence of a much greater number of large carnivores on the island. This led to over-hunting and competition, with a number of species falling back into extinction after the fall of Jurassic World. Isla Nublar is home to a wide variety of fauna recreated by InGen While dinosaurs are the most commonly seen fauna like mammals, reptiles, birds, insects, and amphibians also live around the island. The seas that surround the island serve as the prominent habitat for numerous water based fauna including fish, marine reptiles, and even Jurassic World’s own Mosasaurus. In regards to the carnivores, Tyrannosaurus dominates at the top of the food chain as the apex predator of the island, while predators such as Suchomimus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Compsognathus, and many others each occupy their own niches. On the other hand, giant herbivores like sauropods have the advantage of feeding on trees, all the while leaving the grass and low growing vegetation to herbivores who restrict themselves to feeding at that level, thus displaying herbivore niche partitioning. Flocks of pterosaurs can also be found flying throughout the skies. Migrations are known to occur on nublar from time to time, usually in dry seasons and droughts when food and water become less abundant for the herbivores. On other occasions such as breeding season, herds of herbivorous dinosaurs travel long distances to reach their traditional nesting grounds. some herbivores use tunnels for migration Zoology Forests are inhabited by small mammals such as rodents, small arboreal birds, which feed on fruits and small animals such as insects or lizards that thrive in these environments. On the coasts, we note the presence of larger animals, such as pelicans. A small iguana colony also lives south of the island. For the rest of the animals on the island, these are the animals reclaimed by InGen for Jurassic Park. Botanical Isla Nublar is an island with lush vegetation. The plants grow exponentially thanks to the volcanic ash that enriches the soil. These ashes had to be spilled on the island following an eruption of Mount Sibo several million years ago. Rich in minerals, the soil of the island is covered with fruit trees like a large number of banana trees, fig trees. InGen has been added to some populated parts of the island of Heliconia or Serenna Veriforma, a form of cycads for the purpose of conservations and large-scale studies. The rest of the flora was already present when InGen arrived on the island. Fauna Brown Pelican Around the coasts of Nublar hundreds of birds stop to rest on their long migrations. The largest being the Pelecanus occidentalis (Brown Pelican) whose impressive wing span reaches 8 feet in length on average. Green sea turtle The green sea turtle is a large sea turtle and range extends throughout tropical and subtropicalseas around the world, with two distinct populations in the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans, but it is also found in the Indian Ocean. they lay eggs on the beaches of Isla Nublar. Nublar Tufted Deer Elaphodus cephalophus nublarus The Nublar Tufted Deer is a small subspecies of tufted deer characterized by a prominent tuft of black hair on its forehead and fang-like canines for the males. It is the most common native animal on the island Isla Nublar. This 0.6 meter (2 foot) tall mammal is mostly nocturnal, although they have been studied grazing under the darkest patches of the jungle canopy during daylight hours.1 After the eruption of Mount Sibo, it is unknown what happened to this subspecies, Dinosaurs: Allosaurus Ankylosaurus Apatosaurus Baryonyx Brachiosaurus Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus Coelurus Compsognathus Corythosaurus Deinonychus Dilophosaurus †Edmontosaurus Euoplocephalus Gallimimus Herrerasaurus Lesothosaurus Mamenchisaurus †Metriacanthosaurus Microceratus Pachycephalosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Parasaurolophus Segisaurus Sinoceratops Spinosaurus Stegosaurus Stygimoloch Styracosaurus Suchomimus Triceratops Tyrannosaurus rex (Rexy/Roberta) Velociraptor (Blue) Jurassic World Lagoon and Main Street The Jurassic World Lagoon was created around during the construction of Jurassic World2 where a Mosasaurus was placed there.3 An aquarium was built around it that contained other prehistoric aquatic life4 as well as allowing visitors to have a safe close look at the Mosasaurus residing in the Jurassic World lagoon. Visitors could also view the Mosasaurus by attending the Mosasaurus Feeding Show by sitting in a tribune above the lagoon. The tribune would then descend so the attendants could see a full view of the titular Mosasaurus. Marine facility The Marine Facility was an attraction of Jurassic Park. It featured the mosasaur like Tylosaurus, a species of an extinct marine reptile. It was planned to open to the public in Phase II. Before tourists would travel down to the subsurface level of the attraction, they pass through the entrance hall. The entrance is set up as a little museum. Tourists are educated about the evolution of marine live from the Paleozoic to the Mesozoic period Beneath the waters, a hidden world slumbers. Although the main observation deck jutting out of the undersea cliff face has remained intact, many of it's halways are partially or fully flooded, leaving an array of ceveties for fish and other marine life forms to cultivate. The Facility can't be accessed by humans. The halways are popular breeding sites for fishes. In deeper parts jellyfish can be found. Because of the cliffs emerging from the sea the Facilty is blocked from the ocean Fishes such as Flying fishes and Teleost Fishes come in through hole in these rocks It is shown that Isla Nublar has underground/maintenance access tunnels to move personnel, equipment and even supplies across the island. The tunnels themselves do not connect directly to the Visitors Center or Sorkin’s Lab just yet, but they are everywhere and do connect to the Marine Facility at the very least. From what is shown the path of the tunnels is largely incomplete. We also know power is supplied to InGen‘s operation on Jurassic Park via Geothermal Power, which is located close to Dr. Sorkin’s lab. These were also meant for Employees to travel through a multitude of points on Isla Nublar without being seen by the visitors attending the Park. After Park was shut down the tunnels became a refuge to many of Isla Nublar's current residential species. The tunnels are home to smaller carnivorus dinosaurs and some desperate ankylosaurid who come here to nest or to find food. Smaller Carnivores such as Compsognathus live here to hunt the many mammals like rats and possums which make this their whom. even though these tunnels are not that big usually 6-9 feet in diameter but at some points they are as big as 25 feet easily housing a large predatory or duckbilled dinosaur. the medium sized carnivores sometimes make their nests and raise cubs in rooms like (garages) but they never go to tunnels. When Jurassic World was shut down some dinosaurs used and still use these tunnels for fast and safe passage to most places on the islands. The Bone Shaker was a single-rail roller coaster built on Isla Nublar for Jurassic Park. It was constructed as one of the many additional rides that would follow after the park's main attraction, likely out of a need for a more "thrilling" ride than the slow-moving boats and tour jeeps. At it's southern edge of the Highlands lies a twisted rusting mess that is the eery reminder of what the island was meant to be. The Bone Shaker, once a high speed, high action, and high tech thrill ride, the amusement ride now shakeily stands with rusted girders. Jurassic Park was a safari park and zoo created by InGen on Isla Nublar, a remote island off the west coast of Costa Rica. The park featured dinosaurs as attractions, which were cloned in special facilities on nearby Isla Sorna and brought to the park. While the park was planned to be opened in 1994, it was abandoned in the wake of the disastrous Isla Nublar Incident in 1993, during which numerous containment anomalies resulted in several deaths. The park was planned to become a franchise, with a sister park planned on an island near Europe. The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour, which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident began. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. After the incident, the park was abandoned, though it would be replaced over a decade later with the opening of Jurassic World, though it was forced to close in 2015. Jurassic World was the fully functioning theme park on Isla Nublar, which opened to the public in 2005. The main attractions of the park were living dinosaurs, cloned by InGen's Dr. Henry Wu. Inspired by, and built over, the original park, Jurassic World contained elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. The park also functioned as a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course.1 By 2015, the park hosted over 20,000 visitors each day, while its hours of operation were from 8 AM until 10PM.2 After a decade of successful operations, the park was closed after the disastrous escape of the Indominus rex, which was created in an effort to boast the number of guests to the island. In the aftermath, the remains of the park were consumed by nature and were eventually destroyed by the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018. After Masrani Global Corporation acquired the rights to InGen, CEO Simon Masrani began to craft a plan to successfully create a dinosaur park, a task that InGen had failed twice. With a collection of experts from the Masrani Global Corporation, as well as Dr. Henry Wu from the recently acquired company InGen supporting his vision, Simon's plan was set in motion4. For Masrani, creating a dinosaur park was incredibly important, for it had been "John Hammond's dying wish"5. Masrani aimed to construct the park on the former island of the first failed Jurassic Park plan, Isla Nublar, necessitating a need to reclaim the island from the genetically recreated dinosaurs that had adopted the island in Man's absence.Named "Jurassic World", Simon Masrani used subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering and founded Timack Construction to prepare, plan, and begin construction of the new dinosaur park.46 Their construction workers were protected by InGen's Security Divison which was now supervised by Vic Hoskins from the island's local wildlife as they built the new park.47 Although what remained of the first park had been discovered by teams sent to the island, it was not incorporated into the new park, instead being closed off to the public and left to continue to rot. The construction of the new park was completed in 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials.4 InGen was responsible for recreating Jurassic World's prehistoric fauna like they had done before for its precursor. Additionally, a number of dinosaurs initially created for the first park were recaptured and made into exhibits once more. Jurassic World officially opened to the public in 2005 where it was met with 98,120 visitors in its first month. On the same year, the Masrani corporation signed a treaty with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to protect Isla Nublar's native wildlife and their habitat.4 From 2011-2013, Jurassic World saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors.8 In response Masrani decided to create the genetic hybrid known as Indominus rex. When CEO Simon Masrani announced the new attraction for the dinosaur park at the beginning of 2015 the park saw an increase in ticket sales9, but the creation of a genetically modified hybrid would soon prove to be a horrible mistake. Unknown to Masrani, Hoskins had conspired with Wu and planned the creation of the Indominus rex for military applications, rather than be an attraction, creating a killing machine of unmatched lethality and cunning. A few weeks before the opening of her new attraction, the Indominus rex escaped its paddock and went on a rampage, killing several ACU soldiers and the park's dinosaurs. Masrani then flew a helicopter armed with a minigun to take out the Indominus, however, it broke into the Isla Nublar Aviary and released the pterosaurs which attacked the visitors in the park. It continued its attack until the combined forces of the Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady, his raptors Blue, Delta, and Echo, the Park's Tyrannosaurus rex Roberta, and the Mosasaurus managed to defeat it. As a result of the hybrid's attack and resulting damage, the park was closed down after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, as many people were injured or killed, including Hoskins and Simon Masrani, leaving Jurassic World to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. In 2018, the park’s remains were destroyed when Mount Sibo became active, and destroyed Isla Nublar. The female Tyrannosaurus was first introduced to Isla Nublar in 1989 having spent the first year of her life in a small enclosure on Isla Sorna along with several others of her species. The paddock at Jurassic Park was originally built to house two T-rexes, but with only one active on Nublar during the incident in 1993, this impressive animal would remain unchallenged as the island’s apex predator for almost a decade. A Tyrannosaurus of that size requires a large amount of meat every day to survive, and during the years before Jurassic World, she was never without things to hunt. The rate at which this T-rex consumed prey was proportional to the size of the island, which was big enough for some prey to successfully hide from predators, but not too big for the T-rex to lose track of her food sources completely. Despite suffering from a nasty case of Ragged Tooth and mild malnutrition upon her recapture in 2002, this powerful giant had successfully survived by hunting Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, and a herd of goats that had been abandoned on the island by InGen. By keeping their population numbers at a consistent level, the Tyrannosaurus helped maintain a healthy ecosystem merely through her natural predatory behavior. In the years since, there have been reports of certain species falling back into extinction (like the Metriacanthosaurus and Edmontosaurus), dozens of cases of illegal activity around Isla Nublar, as well as rumors of rogue groups claiming to have access to the cloning technology. It would appear that these animals are still not safe from the intrusion of humans and, with dozens of species still fighting for survival on 30 square miles of landmass. From 2004 onward, and for a considerable time into the park’s operation, Masrani Global transported various dinosaur species to and from Isla Sorna during the construction of the new park, and an entirely new batch of dinosaurs is now left to roam free on Isla Nublar. This includes a considerable number of large carnivores, such as Allosaurus and Carnotaurus, who join the Tyrannosaurus in the fight for survival under the shadow of Mount Sibo. Isla Sorna is a much larger island than Isla Nublar, and the carnivores that came from there now face not only the wrath of the island’s resident Tyrannosaurus, but also an extensive loss of landmass. This change has caused an increase in fatal confrontations between the meat-eaters, resulting in some species falling back into extinction. The most recent carnivore added to the extinct list is the Metriacanthosaurus, which once thrived in the denser parts of the jungles hunting small herbivores. A world-class team of almost 40 veterinarians and 25 scientists used to work at Jurassic World, caring for the health of the dinosaurs, but most have since dropped off the radar. It is vitally important to foster this area of study once again so that we can ensure the dinosaurs’ well-being in the 21st century. Despite their size and impressive strength, the dinosaurs inhabiting Isla Nublar are not immune to common illnesses. These creatures were brought to the modern world from vastly different conditions, spanning approximately 170 million years throughout the Mesozoic eras--naturally, such a drastic change in conditions brings with it a number of unique problems. Responding to these concerns is a big part of the DPG’s mission. Once we’re able to safely move the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar, we are committed to establishing a center for paleo-veterinarians dedicated to ensuring that these magnificent but fragile creatures don’t succumb to modern pathogens in their next environment. As many know, the dinosaurs’ very existence is the result of scientists pushing the boundaries of cloning technology, using the DNA of other modern animals to fill in genetic gaps. As a side effect of their advanced genetic makeup and the incubation phase of their lifecycle, many of the dinosaurs raised in labs suffer from a muted immune response, which requires extensive care to keep disease at bay. The techniques used to care for dinosaurs were refined throughout Jurassic World’s operation, as was the study and research of how to kick-start the animals’ immune systems when they left the safety of the egg. Effective strategies were also put in place for treating dinosaurs that inevitably became sick or injured. The needs of these animals were unique, and largely unknown to the small team of paleo-veterinarians who were pioneers in this new frontier of zoological research. Naturally, with different species come different potential threats. From osteomyelitis appearing in the distinctive intra cranial bone of the Parasaurolophus to a fungal infection that plagued the folds of a Dilophosaurus’ decorative frill, each animal had an entire spectrum of diseases that required fast diagnosis, expert treatment, and active monitoring. With only existing knowledge of reptile and avian biology to reference, and a large amount of educated guesswork, the team (affectionately nicknamed “the Dino-Docs”) wrote the rulebook that would become the foundation for a new era of paleo-science. Mount Sibo (or as some of the InGen employees like to call it, “Mount Hammond”) is located toward the north end of the island and is building towards an inevitable eruption. With the impending event being the focus of most media coverage, many tend to overlook the devastating effects volcanic activity will have on the island in the days prior to the eruption. Mount Sibo has been described by geologists as a “ticking time bomb,” but there are many less-visible threats that are already beginning to harm our ancient friends.